Narutos charmed life
by Xanther The Lazy Sorcerer
Summary: what would happen if naruto had the powers of all the charmed ones. this is a naruto charmed crossover. i hope you enjoy will include a few OC's but they won't play a major part in the stoty. hiatus
1. Chapter 1

hi everybody i just got a great idea for a new story in math class i want to clame this idea as my own so no one use it with out asking my permission to use it 1st. ok so the story idea is that naruto has all the powers of all the charmed ones and the magical creatures that inhabit the show charmed. ok well that was my idea right now i'm working on the 1st chapter for the story. i might not be able to update fast because i'm failing my math class right now so i got to work on tht alot bu i will update as fast as i can. also i will probally need help comming up with names for some of the weapons naruto will have so if you would please summit name to me for well i'm going to start working on the 1st chapter now...oh yea if you ahve any ideas that i could use for this story please send them i will put them all into consideration. Thank you. oh i also hope to get the 1st chapter out by 2-29 ok so check back soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody I just wanted to say I just got great ideas for how I'm going to start this story ;) so yea I should have a chapter up by the end of the weekend sun- 29th ok so if any of you have ideas after I put up the chapter please tell me …

So

As for my other stories I'm putting them on hiatus because I have no inspiration for them..help.


	3. Chapter 3

Humans talking: This is going to be the best story ever

Humans thinking: _Demons are stupid_

Demons talking: **That hurts**

Demons thinking: _**that's what she said**_

Chapter 1: Finding the book

It was a bright and sunny day in konoha and all the kids were celebrating their recent graduation from the ninja academy except 1. His name is naruto and he has failed the academy for the 3rd time in a row.

Swinging on the old wooden swing that hung from an old tree near the edge of the academy naruto couldn't help but feel really sad he failed the genin exams for the 3rd time because he couldn't produce a simple clone. His moon was worsened as he heard the remarks some of the parents made:

"Wow, they thought that _thing _could even become a ninja,"

"Ya good thing it didn't, could you imagine the dem..."

"Shhh you know the thirds law is in effect"

"I don't see why it matters; we should have killed it when it was born"

This only dampened narutos mood even more. Suddenly he saw a shadow over his face, he looked up and saw Misuki.

"You did a pretty good job on the clone jutsu today. I think you should have passed but Iruka said that you didn't do as well as the other kids so he had to fail you"

"Ya its ok but what is I going to do you get kicked out of the ninja program if you fail 3 times."

"I might have a solution for that you see there is a secret genin exam that you can only take if you have the recommendation of an instructor and guess what I nominated you"

Naruto was really shocked that there was a make up exam that would allow him to pass and become a ninja

"What do I have to do?"

"Well its simple all you have to do is sneak into the hokages tower and steal the Forbidden scroll of seals and learn anything you can from it. you can also take anything else that seems interesting. But don't tell anyone about this because well it's a super special exam and others would get jealous if you told them and what to do it themselves and if they do that you won't be able to pass."

"O-Ok"

And with that naruto went to his house to plan how tof get the scroll.

**Time Skip-later that night**

Naruto has successfully snuck into the hokages tower and got to the area where the scroll was. Now naruto was not stupid like everyone believed him to be, he knew that once he took the scroll an alarm would sound and he would have to get out of there fast so he 1st looked around to find other interesting things that he could take. He didn't see anything interesting at first but then he came across a book. He didn't know why but he was drawn to the book. As he got closer he started to make out details that he couldn't see before the book was a dark green color and there was a blood red ribbion going through its pages but the most noticiable of its features was the triqueta that was on the top of the book although it wasn't a normal triqueta this one had a cirle binding all 3 parts it together. He found this interesting because he as never seen anything like this before. so he decided to take it

Time skip- later

Later when naruto got to the woods he tried to open the scroll but found that it was bound tight and he couldnt' open it so he tried the book. he could easily open that one inside the fromt cover was a note. it said, please read the words in this book outloud. thats it. as naruto fliped throught the pages he found out that the book was called the book of shadows. after a few more seconds of flipping he found the spell to invoke powers he was greatly intruiged by this and decided to say it, but made a few modifictations becasue he wasn't a girl and he was alone.

"Hear now the words of the witches,  
The secrets we hid in the night.  
The oldest of gods are invoked here,  
The great work of magic is sought.  
In this night and in this hour,  
I call upon the ancient powers.  
Bring your power to me,I want the power, give me the power."

as soon as he finished saying those words the light in his house started to give off a blue glow. now naruto was getting kida depressed because nothing happened. suddunly irruka jumped down out of the trees slightly out of breath

"i got you"

"hey iruka-sensi what are you doing here"

"w-w-w-what am i doing here what are YOU doing here with the forbidden scroll."

"wait you don't know"

"know what"

"about the make up test '

"what make up test"

"the one where when you sneak into the tower and steal the scroll then you pass." naruto left out the book because he didn't want it getting taken it sounded intersting

"who gave you that idea there is no make up test"

"really misuki told me"

timeskip to after misuki reveals narutos secret

"ha ha iruka the demons like me hel'll do anything for power."

"no thats not true naruto may hold the fox inside of him and i may hate the fox but naruto isn't the fox and he is a special person to me."

after this statment naruto felt a new courage enter his hear and he had a sudden urge to protect iruka.

"well i was going to kill you later but since you won't seem to shut up" misuki then threw the gigantic fuma shurkin that he had been holding

at seeing this naruto jumped in front of the attack trying to protect iruka but he also put his hands up in front of his face in a scared motion. the second he did that the shurkin and misuki frose where they were naruto and iruka were fine though.

when naruto opened his eyes he was suprised so was iruka who was sitting right behind him.

"naruto what happened"

'well i don't know but it might have to do with that book i took as well"

O-Ok....wait you took a book as well what was it called?"

"the book of shadows"

"never heard of it" but the third did and he was watching everything through the crystal ball that was in his office.

_"OMG he found THAT book and was actually able to use it i'll have to have a talk with him later about it."_ thought the third

back with naruto misuki was still frozen so iruka sugested that they go to the hokage to talk about what naruto did but before he did that iruka called narut over.

"hey naruto come here for a sec will ya"

"sure iruka sensi what is it"

"close your eyes" after naruto did that he heard cloth shuffling

"ok you can open your eyes"

when naruto did he saw tha t iruka didn't have his headband and was smiling he felt on his on forehead and felt a forehead protectory he smilied wildly and yelled

"IRUKA SENSI THANK YOU!!!"

next time naruto in the thirids office and wave mission.

i could use some help with some weakness naruto could have because i will probally make him very strong not super super but very strong he still neads a weakness so yea help.

_hope to get the next chapter out soon keep posted_

_thanks_

_XD_

_piers3333_


End file.
